


'Only The Love Of His Life'

by stupefied



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Best Friends, Cheating, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupefied/pseuds/stupefied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It makes him feel good that Aaron has always wanted him this way, since they started to become mates, back in the day when Aaron didn’t have any scars."</p><p>Aaron and Adam become more than best mates. Totally AU - or maybe not. Robron splits up - or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Only The Love Of His Life'

It wasn’t supposed to happen. Except that after only a few drinks Adam does have a problem with self-control, and even though it’s really not any kind of proper excuse, he’s had a yelling row that afternoon with Vic which anyone passing by Keeper’s Cottage could hear and she’s chucked him out of the bedroom, and rather than sleep on their uncomfortable sofa he let himself be convinced by Aaron to drive to Hotten, Aaron himself being in the middle of another one of his frequent fights with Robert. 

They gulp down the alcohol at Bar West, grousing about their significant others, Aaron being particularly vicious this time about Robert, about another one of Robert’s shenanigans that Aaron had to drag out of him like pulling teeth, and then found after all the effort it took that it didn’t have to be that big of a deal, if Robert was just up front about it in the first place. Adam, feeling sorry for his best friend, knows that there’s much more to Aaron’s anger, and that much deeper Aaron is really just weary of it all but still not able to let go, and the look of defeat in Aaron’s blue eyes fires up some fiercely protective anger in his chest.

“Why’re you still with him, mate?” Adam asks and Aaron doesn’t answer, just looks at him blearily for a long time.

“Would’ve been better.” Aaron says, eventually. “Would’ve been. If you weren’t straight.” And that doesn’t really register in Adam’s already fogged up mind, even as he watches Aaron get up and go to the bar for more drinks. When he comes back it’s Adam’s turn to complain about Vic and they keep at it back and forth until they’re bladdered.

It still wouldn’t have happened, even though their idiotic decision to drive back drunk leads to a scene like their almost kiss, starting with a small accident, not even managing to leave the parking spot, Aaron driving forward instead of reverse and hitting the barricade, banging his head against the steering wheel and getting a small bruise, Adam leaning in to look. And it still wouldn’t have happened, except that the only available hotel room had only one bed, and they keep talking, powered by the adrenaline of their fuck-up with the car, sitting side-by-side and propped up against the headboard. Aaron carries on in a self-flagellating tirade that Adam hates so he puts an arm around Aaron’s shoulders and talks to his ear in earnest.

“Ya know. I love ya. Mate,” Adam says with burps and pauses in between. “Ya gotta. Ya gotta think of y’self!”

It wouldn’t have happened even when Aaron leans in, except that Adam doesn’t turn away and meets his mouth head on, drunken and sloppy and wet and feeling just right.

***

They don’t talk about it the next day, or the days after, and Adam starts to think it was just a one-off, his best mate putting a check mark on his bucket list, and Adam doesn’t find the necessity to bring it up either – there’s nothing to discuss, seeing as he doesn’t feel an ounce of regret and is able to look at Robert and even Vic with a straight face, which is a surprise in itself. Everything goes back to normal, he makes up with Vic and Aaron makes up with Robert, him and Aaron working shifts at the scrapyard, taking breaks with banter and pints and peanuts outside the Woolpack, except two weeks later, when Robert volunteers to get lunches and Aaron asks for a burger, well-done with all the trimmings and Robert grouses about the time it will take him to go to both the deli and the pub and Aaron doesn’t relent. Aaron locks the door behind Robert and watches him walk away through the window blinds and turns to Adam with a mischievous look, and Adam doesn’t think there’s anything to it as he swivels his seat to make access for him as Aaron kneels down and paws at his zippers.

It becomes a regular thing between them. Just short, quick blow jobs and hand jobs at first and they don’t do it too often. Aaron always initiates, and Adam finds himself comfortable with it all, even when Aaron brings it full notch one day when they drive to Otley to shift some scrap and Aaron stops the van in front of a hotel and calls that they will be home tomorrow because the van broke down.

“I do,” Adam answers when Aaron asks if he wants, body half-turned towards him, waiting in uncertainty with one hand on the doorknob, giving him the chance to back out. They both know that once they enter the room there is no turning back, that there is no possible excuse now, not a lack of sobriety or a domestic dispute or a confused state of mind. 

“I’ve always,” Aaron says, and Adam knows it to be true, and it makes him feel good that Aaron has always wanted him this way, since they started to become mates, back in the day when Aaron didn’t have any scars. Adam feels them, the rough and calloused spots scattered all over his otherwise smooth skin, most raised and some dimpled, as he runs his hands all over Aaron’s body, Aaron’s head tilted up, mouth open and eyes half-closed, riding him up and down, rough against his thighs. Despite the intensity of the feelings in his crotch and in his chest, Adam still has room in his mind to think that Aaron wouldn’t have any of them, that Aaron’s body would still be clean if only he had just kissed him, if only he had wanted Aaron the same way he does now, on that night a long time ago.

***

Being with Aaron does not change how Adam sees Vic. If anything, the guilt that he feels does wonders for their marriage since he works harder at pleasing her. During those times, Adam finds himself thinking of Aaron, the softness of his lips, the intensity of his eyes, the hard muscles of his body, the nice curve of his cock, and wonders if Robert had these same thoughts when he was with Chrissie. Adam wonders when Robert started thinking less and less of Chrissie and more and more of Aaron, and if the same is going to happen to him.

“Where are we going with this?” Adam asks finally, lying on another hotel bed, six months in and they haven’t let up on their regular van trips to shift scrap and jointly attend meetings with clients. 

“I’m happy the way we are,” Aaron says. Adam looks at Aaron’s contended body sprawled beside him and a giddy laugh erupts from his mouth.

“That’s a good thing, mate,” Adam says, after a while, feeling relieved, “cause I don’t think I can leave Vic. Or handle the drama this will cause.”

“We’ll make sure not to get found out, won’t we?” Aaron, ever insatiable, shifts on top of him again. “You love Vic. I love Robert.”

Adam wonders, nonetheless, how things are with Aaron and Robert, and he watches them one afternoon, having tea at the Woolpack. Robert is being touchy-feely as always, and Aaron pulls back, every now and then, but with a tease in his eyes. Adam watches Aaron work his magic on Robert, until Robert is practically squirming in his seat, not bothering to hide his eagerness when they finally get up to go to the backroom. Adam imagines them racing up the stairs, and doesn’t feel jealous, not much anyway.

***

They are cautious with each other when they’re not alone, even though Vic is too trusting and Robert oblivious, but still their rough-housing in the scrapyard turns up in frequency and intensity, arms grabbing bodies with ever increasing familiarity, head-locks a tad more possessive and rough manly kisses against foreheads more lingering. Adam becomes self-conscious when Robert tolerantly watches them play fight, the way he always has, but Adam now imagines that Robert’s half-frown is more pronounced than the half-smile. Fuck it, Adam thinks, and he starts to tickle again as Aaron giggles and demands to be let go, but Vic walks in and he releases Aaron. Adam reminds himself to be more careful. There is plenty of time for tickling when they’re by themselves.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Aaron so happy,” Vic says one day, to Robert, who responds with a smug, self-satisfied smile.

“What can I say,” Robert brags, “I have that effect on him.” Adam taking a sip of his pint, snorts, almost spraying the beer.

“Sure. You do, mate,” Adam says, laughing, putting the glass down. Adam does not feel inclined to tell that every time Robert does what Robert does and Aaron reacts the way Aaron reacts, Aaron no longer finds a face or a wall to punch but rather runs straight to Adam.

Robert and Vic glare at him, and Adam looks at their twin expressions, standing side-by-side, remembers that they are brother and sister, and wonders how bad it would get if – when? – both Sugdens are on a warpath.

***

Robert starts to complain that they are being inefficient, what with constantly doing work together that one person can. But Adam follows Aaron’s cue and ignores him, even though he doesn’t give Robert the same dismissive snort and shake of the head that Aaron does. They almost get caught when Robert returns with lunch faster than expected, having called in orders as he walked to the deli, giving the locked doorknob several shakes, walking in suspiciously when they open it. They laugh it off as they scramble for an explanation – something about wanting to talk without being interrupted, something about Robert’s birthday surprise. Aaron doesn’t seem to care, and Adam finds that he doesn’t either – much – but worries that they are being too reckless. Thankfully, the van breaks down for real on the day Robert chooses to investigate, driving up and parking behind him as Adam watches Aaron work on the engine.

“We should replace that,” Robert observes. “It’s breaking down too often.” Adam notices the obvious look of relief gloss over the previous look of suspicion on Robert’s face. He really loves Aaron, Adam thinks. It’s a good thing he didn’t arrive too early or he’d have seen them rocking the van.

“I know a place in Leeds,” Aaron says. “For a good deal. Adam and I can go.”

“I was thinking,” Robert says, grabbing Aaron by the waist, and briefly glancing at Adam, “that you and I can go. Make it an extended trip.”

Aaron looks at him in question as he kisses Robert, and Adam smiles his consent, even though his eyes say no.

***

“He asked me to marry him,” Aaron says, when they get back from the van-shopping trip. “I said yes.”

“About time, mate – I’m happy for you!” Adam says, and he thinks he means it.

“But what about,” Aaron asks. “Us?”

“What about us?” Adam says. “We carry on. If that’s what you want.” He doesn’t bother hiding the anxiety in his voice.

“Yeah,” Aaron sighs in relief for both of them. “That's what I want.” 

Adam and Aaron happily stay out of the wedding preparations, and they welcome the new opportunities to get together, returning late from having suits fitted at Hotten, offering to double-check the barn, Robert's choice of venue, to make sure it’s been cleaned out properly, doing this and that errand for Robert and Vic. They have an especially good night after the stag do – Aaron acting like he drank way too much and Adam complaining about having to nurse him to health by next morning as they pretend-stagger up the stairs to Aaron’s room.

The wedding is classy, and Robert is in his element. Adam stands behind Aaron and Vic behind Robert. He watches Aaron’s right hand, totally familiar to him now, slip a ring into Robert’s finger, and then his left hand, as Robert slips a ring in. Adam wonders why he doesn’t feel anything, apart from some heavy weight in his chest. He finds himself fingering his own ring, glances at Vic and sees her doing the same thing.

Aaron drinks steadily during the reception, and Adam steers clear, stays by Vic’s side. Adam watches from the bar as Aaron dances with Robert, and then with his Mum, and then with Vic. Aaron then walks over, extends a hand to him, and Adam wants to say yes, but says no instead, laughing, until Vic cajoles and others join in, so finally he gives in to Aaron’s wide smile. Adam glances at Robert, who is watching them – one hand in pocket and the other holding a champagne flute.

The music is slow, and Aaron has had a bit too much alcohol, so Adam supports him, trying but failing to keep a space of air between their bodies. Adam holds what he thinks is a half-embarrassed and half-amused smirk, gazes at Aaron’s face as Aaron gazes at his. He sees it coming, has seen it plenty of times – the deepening intensity in Aaron’s eyes, the quick glances up and down, the opening mouth and tip of the tongue – and he looks at Vic and Robert, now standing side-by-side, watching the train wreck that is about to happen.

Fuck it, Adam thinks, as their lips connect and he opens his mouth to suck in Aaron’s tongue.

***

_fin._

***


End file.
